


Ash & Bulbasaur's Strong Sexual Bond

by bud16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Dressing, Fainting, Forest Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Peacekeeper - Freeform, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Skinny Dipping, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Tentacle Sex, Transform from Pokémon to Human Boy, Transforming back to Normal, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, blowjob, forest, laboratory, lake, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Ash Ketchum would arrive back home after traveling through the Unova Region as he reunites with his best pal, Bulbasaur.  Once Bulbasaur sees its master, it thought of something that Ash couldn't imagine





	Ash & Bulbasaur's Strong Sexual Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeLover1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover1/gifts).



Ash & Bulbasaur’s Strong Sexual Bond

Ash would just finish his Unova Region journey as he would stop by his house for a bit then would head towards the Professor Oak’s laboratory. Once at the lab, Ash would be very happy to see his long time buddy, Bulbasaur.

Ash: Hi, Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur would hear Ash’s voice as it would run towards him as Ash would do the same. Once they both got closer to each other, Bulbasaur would leap as it would start licking Ash’s face.

Ash: How are you doing, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur would use its vine to make a round circle telling Ash that it’s okay.

Ash: That’s awesome. Are you keeping the Pokémon at peace?

Bulbasaur would make another circle telling Ash that it’s keeping the peace between the Pokémon.

Ash: I’m glad to hear that.

Bulbasaur would then have a strange thought running through its heads as it would use its vine to wrap around Ash’s wrist.

Ash: What is it, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur would then start pulling Ash towards the forest of Professor Oak’s lab. Ash would follow his best buddy as they both would very deep inside of the forest where no one could see them. Bulbasaur would loosen his vine from Ash’s wrist as it would now start rubbing Ash’s crotch. Ash would gasp as he would feel Bulbasaur’s vine rubbing his crotch as he knew what Bulbasaur wants.

Ash: Let me guess. It’s been so long that we seen each other that you want to have sex with me as a human boy. Is that right?

Bulbasaur would nod its head yes as it would keep its vines out.

Ash: I wish Bulbasaur was a real human boy.

And just like that Bulbasaur would instantly transform from a Pokémon into a real human boy as he would stood in front of Ash in the nude. Ash would be happy to see Bulbasaur as a human boy, but was shock to see some vines coming from Bulbasaur’s back.

Ash: Hey Bulbasaur. What’s the deal with the vines?

Bulbasaur: I thought it would be fun to have sex while we use my vines.

Ash: Okay.

Ash would start shredding off his clothes in front of Bulbasaur expect for his shoes as he would be completely naked just like him. Bulbasaur would blush as he would be happy to see his master in the nude again. Bulbasaur would walk over towards Ash as he would slowly get down onto his knees as Bulbasaur would use his left vine to shove it pass his own anus as it would be inside of him. Bulbasaur would let out a loud gasp as he would feel his own vine inside of him while slowly wrapping his lips around the head of Ash’s penis. Ash would gasp as he would feel the head of his penis inside of Bulbasaur’s mouth. Bulbasaur would then slowly devour the rest of Ash’s penis into his mouth as Ash would whimper. Bulbasaur would wrap his lips very firmly around Ash’s penis as he would use his right vine to go inside of Ash’s anus. Ash would gasp as he would feel the tip of Bulbasaur’s right vine touching his anus then would whimper as he would feel it trying to breakthrough & enter his body. Ash would suddenly let out a bone chilling gasp as he would feel Bulbasaur’s right vine entering his body. Ash would shake & shiver as he would feel Bulbasaur’s right vine moving inside of his body while also feeling Bulbasaur’s warm hot mouth sucking on his penis as well. Bulbasaur would use his vines to thrust it into his & Ash’s body while sucking on Ash’s penis. Bulbasaur would be moaning as he would miss sucking on his master’s penis & also feeling his vine moving inside of him. Ash would be breathing a heavy as he would enjoy feeling Bulbasaur’s warm hot mouth sucking on his penis while also feeling Bulbasaur’s right vine moving. Ash would then release his pre-cum inside of Bulbasaur’s mouth. Bulbasaur would taste Ash’s pre-cum as he would keep sucking away at Ash’s penis while also moving his vines inside of his & Ash’s body. Bulbasaur would move his mouth even faster as Ash would feel his penis warming up inside of Bulbasaur’s mouth until he can’t handle it anymore as Ash would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Bulbasaur’s mouth. Bulbasaur would feel his right vine squeeze very tightly while Ash is releasing his orgasm. Bulbasaur would swallow all of his master’s boy milk until there was no more. Once Ash was done emptying his load into Bulbasaur’s mouth, Bulbasaur would slowly pull his lips off of Ash’s penis as Bulbasaur would slowly pull his vines out of his & Ash’s anus as they both would let out a gasp.

Bulbasaur: Sorry about that, Ash. Are you alright?

Ash: I’m fine. Thanks for asking.

Bulbasaur: What do you think of my vines being inside of you, Ash?

Ash: It felt weird. I felt your vines tickling my insides as that cause me to shake & shiver while you suck on my penis. Did you do that while sucking me?

Bulbasaur: Somewhat. It felt weird pleasing myself while I was sucking on your beautiful hot penis, Ash.

Ash: Since you suck mine, how about I suck yours.

Bulbasaur: I’m okay with that. Is it alright if I use my vines again?

Ash: Do whatever makes you happy, Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: You’re the best trainer a Pokémon could have.

Ash would help Bulbasaur back up onto his feet while Ash would slowly get down onto his knees as he would be face to face with Bulbasaur’s penis. Bulbasaur would use his right vine this time as he would it would easily go inside of him. Bulbasaur would moan as he would feel his vine inside his body. Ash would slowly wrap his lips around the head of Bulbasaur’s penis. Bulbasaur would gasp as he would feel the tip of his penis being devoured by Ash’s mouth. Bulbasaur would use his left to slowly break through Ash’s anus & enter Ash’s body. Ash would be shock as he would try to remain calm while feeling Bulbasaur’s left vine this time. Once Ash has settle down & gotten use to Bulbasaur’s left vine, he would devour the rest of Bulbasaur’s penis into his mouth as he would slowly firmly wrap his lips around Bulbasaur’s penis & start bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on it. Bulbasaur would moan as he would feel his master’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis while thrusting his vine deep inside of him. Ash would moan while sucking on Bulbasaur’s penis as he would feel Bulbasaur’s left vine moving very deeply into his body as it would cause him to release some pre-cum as Bulbasaur would be shock to see. Bulbasaur would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash would taste Bulbasaur’s pre-cum as he would keep sucking away at it. Bulbasaur would whimper as he would feel very close of releasing his orgasm inside of his master’s mouth. Ash would sucking away at Bulbasaur’s penis until Bulbasaur couldn’t take it anymore as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash’s mouth. While he was doing that, Bulbasaur would also feel his vine being squeezed to death by his own anus. Ash would feel Bulbasaur’s boy milk entering his body as he would swallow all of it as he would also feel his anus squeezing Bulbasaur’s left vine to death as it would as he would shake & tremble until as he would final release his white hot gooey cum onto the ground while devour Bulbasaur’s load. Once they both were done squirting their loads, Bulbasaur would slowly remove his vines from his & Ash’s anuses then Ash would slowly pull his lips off of Bulbasaur’s penis.

Ash: Did I do a good job, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: You’re blowjobs are the best, Ash, but I was wondering if we could do a 69 while having my vines inside of us.

Ash: I love that idea, but how are we going to decide who’s going to be on top?

Bulbasaur: There’s no need to argue over that. I was the one you wanted to have sex with you, so you should be the one on top.

Ash: Are you sure?

Bulbasaur: Absolutely. I don’t mind being on the bottom.

Ash: Okay. Let’s get into position & do it.

Bulbasaur would slowly lay flat on his back on the ground as Ash would get into the opposite direction as he would lay on top of Bulbasaur’s body as they both would staring at each other’s penises. Ash & Bulbasaur would take a very deep breath as they both would slowly wrap their lips around each other’s penises as they both would then slowly devour the rest of each other’s penises into their mouths as Bulbasaur would then use his vines to penetrate his & Ash’s anuses. Ash & Bulbasaur would gasp while having each other’s penises inside their mouths as Ash felt Bulbasaur’s right vine entering his body while Bulbasaur would feel his left vine entering his body. Ash & Bulbasaur would slowly move their mouths up & down while sucking away at each other’s penises while Bulbasaur would thrust his vines into his & Ash’s bodies. Ash & Bulbasaur would moan as they both kept on sucking away at each other’s penises until they both would release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths. Ash & Bulbasaur would bobble their heads even faster as they would suck even more of each other’s penises. Ash & Bulbasaur would be enjoying sucking each other until they both would reach their limits as they both would squirt their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouths at the exact same time. Ash & Bulbasaur would feel each other’s boy milk entering their mouths as they both would drink it. Once they were done drinking each other, Bulbasaur would slowly pull his vines out of his & Ash’s anus then they both would slowly remove their lips away from each other as Ash would roll onto his back as he & Bulbasaur would try to catch their breath.

Ash: You alright, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: I’m fine. What about you?

Ash: I’m okay. I can’t believe that we did a 69 while you’re vines were inside of us.

Bulbasaur: If you think that was cool, you haven’t seen anything yet. You ready for me to pound you.

Ash: Absolutely.

Bulbasaur: Great! Could you put your hands on a tree?

Ash: Sure.

Ash would obey Bulbasaur as he would put his hands on a tree as Bulbasaur would get right behind Ash. Bulbasaur would put the tip of his penis on Ash’s anus. Ash would gasp as he would feel the tip of Bulbasaur’s penis touching his anus. Bulbasaur would slowly thrust his penis forward into Ash. Ash would whimper as he would feel his anus being ripped open by Bulbasaur’s then Ash would gasp as he felt Bulbasaur’s sliding right through his anus as it would enter his body. Bulbasaur would let Ash get use to his penis. Once Ash has gotten use to Bulbasaur’s penis, Bulbasaur would use his left vine as he would insert it into his own anus while using his right vine to wrap it around Ash’s penis. Ash would gasp as he would feel Bulbasaur’s right vine touching his penis. Bulbasaur would slowly start pounding Ash as he would thrust his vine into his body while using the other to stroke Ash’s penis. Ash would let out a very louder whimper as he would feel Bulbasaur’s moving inside of him while also feeling Bulbasaur’s vine stroking his penis. Bulbasaur would slowly pick up the pace as he would seriously start pounding his master. Ash would start moan very loudly as he would enjoy being pounded by Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash would whimper as he would feel Bulbasaur’s pre-cum entering his body & he would also feel his penis dripping some pre-cum as well. Bulbasaur would thrust even faster as his penis would go even deeper into Ash. Ash would cry out in a loud sexual pain as he would feel Bulbasaur’s penis moving a lot deeper. Bulbasaur would start to feel hot as it would overwhelm as he would moan on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash would breath very fast as he would feel Bulbasaur’s boy milk entering his body as he would let out a very loud sexual moan as he would violently release his white hot gooey cum onto the tree that he has hands on. Once they both were done emptying their loads, Bulbasaur would slowly pull his left vine out of his anus while slowly removing his right vine from Ash’s penis as he would slowly pull his penis out of Ash’s anus. Ash would moan as he would feel Bulbasaur’s entire load slowly oozing out of his anus as it would drip down onto the ground. Bulbasaur would watch as he couldn’t believe how much boy milk is coming out of his master’s anus.

Bulbasaur: You alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine, but I can’t believe that you had that much boy milk inside of you, Bulbasaur. I’m glad that we’re doing this. I think I would like another pounding from you.

Bulbasaur: You really mean that?

Ash: I sure do.

Bulbasaur: I would be very happy to pound you again, Ash. Could you please get on your hands & knees, so I can pound you again?

Ash: Whatever you want, Bulbasaur.

Ash would slowly remove his hands off of the tree that he squirted his boy milk on. Once Ash was away from the tree, he would slowly get down onto his hands & knees as Bulbasaur would get right behind him. Bulbasaur would place the tip of his penis on Ash’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through as it would enter Ash’s body. Ash would moan as he would feel Bulbasaur’s penis already in his body. Bulbasaur would switch it up with his vines as he would use his right vine to insert it into his body while using his left vine to wrap it around Ash’s penis again. Ash would gasp as he would feel his penis being wrapped by Bulbasaur’s vine again. Bulbasaur would put his hands on Ash’s hips as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Ash as he would start thrusting his vine into himself while also masturbating Ash’s penis. Ash would moan as he would feel Bulbasaur’s penis moving while also feeling his penis being jerk off by Bulbasaur’s left vine. Bulbasaur would enjoy pounding his master as he would thrust his penis a lot deeper into Ash. Ash would enjoy feeling Bulbasaur’s moving while also feeling his penis being masturbated by Bulbasaur’s vine. Bulbasaur would be moving at a steady pace when he would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash would whimper as he would feel Bulbasaur’s body as it would tense up & he would feel his penis releasing from pre-cum as well. Bulbasaur would start to thrust a bit faster as his penis would go much deeper into Ash. Ash would moan louder & louder as he would start breathing very heavily as well. Bulbasaur would moan very loudly as well as he would feel his vine going very deep into his body as that would cause him to let out a very loud moan as he would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash would be breathing very fast as he would feel Bulbasaur’s boy milk entering his body as his body & penis would reach their limits as he would let out a strong sexual scream as he would fire his white hot gooey cum onto the ground. Once they both were done, Bulbasaur would pull his right vine out of his anus while slowly removing his left vine away from Ash’s penis. Once that happens, Bulbasaur would pass out as he would collapse on top of Ash’s back as Ash would collapse onto his boy milk puddle that he created on the ground as he too would pass out. While they were still out cold, Bulbasaur’s penis would shrink as it would slowly slip out of Ash’s anus then Bulbasaur’s entire load would slowly oozes its way out of Ash’s anus as it would slide down Ash’s butt then onto the ground. Once they both recover, Bulbasaur would slowly get off of Ash’s back as he would be back up onto his feet as he would help his master back up onto his feet as well.

Ash: Thank you so much, Bulbasaur. I’m grateful that you pounded me, but it’s my turn to you, so I hope you can handle it.

Bulbasaur: I’m positive that I can.

Ash would get right behind Bulbasaur as he would place the tip of his penis on Bulbasaur’s anus. Bulbasaur would gasp as he would feel the tip of Ash’s penis touching his anus. Ash would wrap his hands around Bulbasaur’s chest as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur would whimper as he would feel his anus being ripped apart by Ash’s penis then would let out a loud gasp as he would feel Ash’s penis ripping right through his anus as it would enter his body. Bulbasaur would try to catch his breath as he would use his right vine to insert it into Ash’s anus. Ash would let out a loud gasp as he would feel Bulbasaur’s right vine entering his body. Bulbasaur would then use his left vine to wrap it around his penis. Bulbasaur would start thrusting his vine up into Ash while masturbating his own penis. Ash would start thrusting his penis into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur would moan as he would feel Ash’s penis moving inside his body. Ash would moan as he would feel Bulbasaur’s vine thrusting very deeply into his body when Ash would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur would feel Ash’s pre-cum as his body would tense up & his anus would seal up tightly as it would squeezes Ash’s penis. Ash would feel Bulbasaur’s anus squeezing his penis very tightly, but would continue to pound him. Ash would move faster & faster as his penis would go deeper & deeper into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur would thrust his vine much deeper into Ash as he would scream on top of his lungs as Ash would violently release his white hot gooey cum into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur would moan as he would feel Ash’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as it would send him over the edge as he would scream on top of his lungs as he would violently fire his white hot gooey cum into the air. Ash would look over Bulbasaur’s shoulder & couldn’t believe how much boy milk he squirted out of his penis. Once they were done, Bulbasaur would slowly pull his right vine out of Ash’s anus then slowly remove his left vine off of his penis. Ash would then slowly pull his penis out of Bulbasaur’s anus as he would watch his entire load slowly oozing out of Bulbasaur as it would drip down onto the ground.

Bulbasaur: That sure was one final pounding.

Ash: You can say that again. You think you can handle another pounding?

Bulbasaur: Absolutely.

Ash: Great! Could you please lay flat on your back & stick your legs up into the air for me please.

Bulbasaur would nod his head as he would do what Ash ask of him as he would lay flat on his back then would slowly stick his legs up into the air as his anus would be showing. Ash would slowly get down onto his knees in front of Bulbasaur as he would see Bulbasaur’s anus. Bulbasaur would blush as he felt embarrass that his master is looking at his anus. Ash would then place the tip of his penis on Bulbasaur’s anus, but it would slip right through as it would enter Bulbasaur’s body. Bulbasaur would moan as he would be shock to feel his master’s penis already inside of him. Bulbasaur would then slowly insert his left vine up into Ash’s anus as Ash would let out a gasp. Bulbasaur would then use his right vine to wrap it around his penis as he would start masturbating. Ash would then grab a hold of Bulbasaur’s ankles as he would slowly start thrusting his penis forward. Bulbasaur would moan as he would feel Ash’s penis moving as he would start using his vine to start thrusting it upward into his master. Ash would whimper as he would continue to pound Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur would be amaze of how much strength his master has. Ash would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur would feel Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up including his anus as it would squeeze Ash’s penis very tightly. Ash would be surprise to feel how tight Bulbasaur’s anus is squeezing his penis, but would keep pounding away at his best buddy. Ash & Bulbasaur would start to feel hot as they both felt sweat dripping from their bodies as Bulbasaur’s vine would thrust a bit too much as that would send Ash over the edge as he would scream on top of his lungs as he release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur would feel Ash’s boy milk rushing into his body as its hotness would overwhelm him as he would scream on top of his lungs as he would viciously fire his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Ash would look down at Bulbasaur’s body & couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk that Bulbasaur squirted. Once they both were done squirting their loads, Bulbasaur would slowly remove his left vine from Ash’s anus then slowly remove his right vine from his penis.

Ash: You okay, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: I think so. What about you?

Ash: I’m alright, but I sure do feel a bit tired.

Bulbasaur: Me too. Let’s both take a power nap & let our energy come back.

Ash: Good idea.

Ash would let go of Bulbasaur’s ankles as they would fall back down onto the ground as he would lay on top of Bulbasaur’s wet gooey cum cover body as he & Bulbasaur would pass out. While they would remain out cold, Ash’s penis would shrink as it would slowly slip out of Bulbasaur’s anus then Ash’s entire load would be oozing right out as it drip onto the ground. Ash & Bulbasaur would slowly wake up from their power nap as Ash would lift himself up off of Bulbasaur’s wet gooey cum cover body.

Ash: I’m glad that you brought me out to have sex, but I think it’s time to head back.

Bulbasaur: I got the perfect place for us to wash off.

Ash: Great!

Ash would gather up his clothes as he would follow Bulbasaur. Ash & Bulbasaur would go a bit deeper into the forest until Bulbasaur lead Ash to a nice clear lake in the middle of the forest as Ash & Bulbasaur would hop right in as they both would help wash each other’s bodies clean until there was no more white gooey cum spots left on their bodies. Once they both were squeaky clean, Bulbasaur would use his vines to pull Ash closer to him as they both would meet face to face as Ash would blush.

Bulbasaur: Could we please make out while my vines our pleasing our insides?

Ash: Alright, but we go back to Professor Oak after this.

Bulbasaur: Okay.

Bulbasaur would use his right vine on Ash & his left vine on himself. Bulbasaur would place the tip of his vines on their anuses as Bulbasaur would shove them upward as they both would gasp. Once Ash felt Bulbasaur’s vine entering his body again, he would imminently press his lips against Bulbasaur & start kissing him. Bulbasaur would feel his master kissing him as he would kiss right back. Ash & Bulbasaur would hug each other as Bulbasaur thrust his vines upward into each other’s anuses. Ash & Bulbasaur would gasp into each other’s mouths as they both would continue to tongue kiss each other. Ash & Bulbasaur would then feel their penises releasing their own pre-cum as they kept on kissing while Bulbasaur’s vines would go much deeper into each other’s bodies. Ash & Bulbasaur would start to whimper a lot until their bodies would reach limits as they both would gush out the rest of their boy milk from their penises. Once they both were done draining their boy milk, Ash & Bulbasaur would slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then would slowly pull their lips away from each other as they would clean their bodies again. Once they were squeaky clean, Ash & Bulbasaur would hop out of the lake as Bulbasaur would be ready to be turn back into a Pokémon.

Ash: I wish Bulbasaur was a Pokémon again.

A bright flash would appear as Bulbasaur transform from a naked human boy back to a Pokémon. Ash would put his clothes back on as he would follow Bulbasaur back to Professor Oak’s lab as they would have a very strong sexual bond with each other.


End file.
